


Family Affair

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, fights are how Kaibas say I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Turnabout is fair play in the Kaiba household.  Jounouchi doesn't realize how personal that can get.





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 50 Days of Pupship: Joey being an absolute Aquarius

"And what about your family?"

Jounouchi froze. "What about them?"

"Well, you were so interested in mine," Kaiba said. "Shouldn't I be interested in yours?"

"You've met my sister," Jounouchi said. "That's pretty much all you need to know."

"What about your father?" Kaiba asked.

"What about him?"

"Exactly. I know so little about him."

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. "You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

Kaiba smirked. "I might be."

"You don't need to know anything about my dad."

"I know he's an alcoholic. A --how do they call it?-- 'deadbeat dad'."

"Shut up, Kaiba."

"I could have him taken care of."

"How, by throwing him out a window?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "That was uncalled for."

"So are you!"

Jounouchi got up and stormed out of the room, fists shoved in his pockets. It was just like Kaiba to push at shit like that. This is why their relationship was going nowhere, Jounouchi thought. If Kaiba was going to keep pulling this kind of shit, they'd be going at it all the time. That's no way to be.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba called from behind him. Jounouchi paused, but didn't turn around.

Kaiba stepped up to him. "My apologies."

"That's not really the same as 'I'm sorry'," Jounouchi said.

"I didn't meant to hurt you."

"Like hell you didn't."

Kaiba huffed. "OK, fine. I did, and now I'm... sorry I upset you."

Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder. Kaiba was looking pointedly past him.

"You're so full of shit, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes met his. "For someone who claims to be so open, you sure can be guarded about things."

"It's personal stuff," Jounouchi said. "And like you're not."

"I'm an open book."

Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh. "With half the pages torn out, maybe."

"I didn't say I'm readable, I'm just open."

Jounouchi caught his gaze again. "You're so full of shit, Kaiba," he said, kissing his jaw.

"Mm." Kaiba's lips met his. "Truce?"

Jounouchi huffed a laugh. "Yeah. Truce."


End file.
